


Her Gift

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's first intended magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the prompts of snowman, scarf, and sparkling for JMD #108, from enchanted_jae. Also covers my last prompt from my fic tac toe card, an image of a heart in gloved hands. Master list is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/397320.html).

Hunith smiled and finished putting on the buttons for the snowman. It rarely snowed now and she had quickly taken the opportunity to build a snowman with Merlin before the snow melted. Speaking of whom, she hadn't heard from him in a while. She tilted her head as she tried to hear where he was, but she was also thinking of the snowman. The magic of them must have gone.

"Mum!" Merlin called, stumbling up to her.

She sighed when she saw him. He'd lost both his hat and scarf and his nose was red, which likely meant that a cold was in their near future. His eyes, though, were sparkling, as he held out his hands (somehow still gloved). In his cupped hands was a heart made from snow. She grinned and knelt down. "Did you make this?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "For you! I was having trouble making it, but then, well, you know how I can do magic?"

She giggled. For as long Merlin had been on Earth, he was always accidentally fixing things or moving things or any number of odd things, but he'd never actually done anything with actual intent. Gaius had told her that Merlin might be able to, without needing a spell, but to know Merlin could...

"You made this with your magic?" she asked. "Oh, Merlin, I am so proud of you."

He fairly beamed and she gingerly took the heart from him. His attention was soon lost as he started trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue, but her attention remained fix on the snow heart. 

_Oh, my boy. You will be something one day. I just know it._

But that was the future. For now, he was hers alone. And he had made his mum a heart. She sighed. Her Merlin. Her greatest gift.


End file.
